Rosepaw (WC)
❝ Your mama? I'm sorry Koikit...Littlerock can be your mommy for now! ❞ — Rosekit trying to cheer up a sad Koikit. '' Rosepaw is a short-haired she-cat with pale green eyes. She has a tortoiseshell and white pelt (or calico), and a short stubby tail. Rosepaw is currently an apprentice of Windclan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Scottish Fold (for her short build) x Manx (for her stubby tail) x Moggy (her overall appearance) Description: Rosepaw is a swift and small she-cat with a shorter build. She is part manx, so she has a small and stumpy tail. Rosepaw's eyes consist of different soft shades of green, and she has the usual calico pattern on her fur. The apprentice's pelt colors include a bright orange and black, and most parts of her coat are white. Palette: : = Base : = Markings : = Other Markings : = Eyes : = Nose Voice: Her voice is silvery (sweet, light, and clear) and pleasant, kind of like Disney's Jasmine Scent: A sweet floral scent Gait: When Rosepaw walks, it's usually at a quick pace, depending on her mood. She is sparky and adds in little skips to her walks, but they are filled with optimism and confidence 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Energetic -' Rosepaw is full of energy and spirit. She probably cannot ever sit still unless she is down, and her bubbly personality makes her enthusiastic and cheerful. * '''+ Witty -''' Rosepaw is humorous and clever with her words. She likes to amuse others and make them laugh. She is often inventive and creative with what she does or says. * '''± Sarcastic -''' Rosepaw can make sarcastic comments. She can crack sarcastic jokes to cheer others up, and point out the irony in things. Rosepaw has an overall sharp and bold personality. * '''± Childish -''' Rosepaw is playful and likes to joke around. Sometimes, she may act a bit immature as it is part of her personality. Sometimes her jokes may go overboard and be too silly and stupid. * '''− Disruptive -''' Rosepaw may suddenly blurt out her thoughts or interrupt what someone is saying. She probably doesn't mean to on purpose, she just can't keep her mouth closed for a long amount of time. * '''− Impulsive -''' Rosepaw can be hasty and jump to things without thinking of the consequences. It makes her a bit rash and impetuous. '''Likes *Flowers **"Flowers are so purretty! I love all flowers-Oh! Especially Roses! Haha..." *Friends **"I love my friends, they're caring and supporting! I hope I'm doing the same for them!" *Family **"Scorchtail and Littlerock deserve the world! And my siblings too!" 'Dislikes' *Mean Cats **"I just don't like mean cats! They're selfish and rude...and-and they don't care about how others may feel!" 'Goals' *Win more games of furball **"I love furball! It's so fun, and I get to collect different items too!" *To meet more new cats **"Meeting new cats means making more new friends! Yeah!!" 'Fears' *Losing Loved ones **"I don't know what I'd do without mama, papa, my siblings, my friends..." 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Windclan Cats Involved: Windclan cats Age Range: 0-6 moons *Waspkit, Rosekit, Smokekit, and Tinykit are born to Littlerock and Scorchtail (step-infather) in the Windclan nursery. *Rosekit meets Koikit when he is brought in, and they become friends. *Rosie explores Windclan camp, playing "Furball" with the other kits, and meets "bwig guy", or Acornbranch. *During the game, Rosekit meets Leapkit and Pheasantkit. *Rosekit is brought outside to the territory with her family. *Soon, Rosie falls asleep with her siblings and father after a game of tic tac toe. *Littlerock brings the four kits and heads towards Thunderclan territory to meet up with Archfall, the true father of the kittens. *During the walk, Rosekit wakes up after falling off of Littlerock's back, and asks her where they're going. Meanwhile, Smokekit, Waspkit, and Tinykit are still asleep. *Littlerock tells her the truth, with how her and her littermates had to move to Thunderclan, and asks Rosekit to keep this a secret from Scorchtail and everyone else if she wants to stay in Windclan. *Rosekit reluctantly agrees, not aware of her slightly selfish behavior, and runs back to where Scorchtail was, still fast asleep. *Scorchtail finds out the kittens are missing, and starts to panic while Rosekit feels guilty. He eventually finds out about their secret. *Rosekit meets Spiderkit, and they both become good friends. *Thunderclan attacks Windclan, and the violent leader injures several kits, killing a few. This causes Rosekit to be afraid of Thunderclan, and hate Nightstar. *Rosekit asks Spiderkit about his tribe, and she learns a bit more about the healer. *The kits meet Curlykit, and help her with her missing eye. *Rosekit gets slightly irritated at Acornbranch's overprotective behavior towards Koikit. *Rosekit and her friends attempt at making flower crowns. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-12 moons *Rosepaw becomes Rosepaw, having Cranberrysong as her official mentor. *Rosepaw meets Lilacpaw. *Rosepaw gets into an argument with Spiderpaw about the medicine cat apprentice position. She later apologizes by offering him a small blue flower. *Kestrelstar brings Spiderpaw, Rosepaw, and Smokepaw to the moors to learn how to hunt hare for the first time Rosepaw grows tired, but Kestrelstar catches the hare for them anyway. *Rosepaw gets slightly jealous at Pheasantpaw's confidence, and her behavior around Spiderpaw. *Poppybird tells Rosepaw, Smokepaw, Littlerock, Scorchtail, Bushfire, and Burntpaw stories about her tribes. Rosepaw is intrigued and very curious about her background. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Cares for | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Misses ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Nightstar/Leader/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"He's totally unpredictable and scary." |-|WindClan= :Littlerock/Queen/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I love mama! She takes care of me and sometimes it may be confusing, but she's still my mama!" :Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Papa is the best! He teaches me everything and I do learn a lot from him! I hope I get to be a great warrior of Windclan, just like him! After all, he is my papa...right?" :Smokepaw/Apprentice/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Smokey is very quiet, but as his sister, I will always be around for him." :Koipaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Koipaw is a good friend. I like to explore and play games with him! He is very fun to be around!" :Pheasantpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/65% ::"I feel like she doesn't like me...or maybe I'm just thinking too much? Plus, she gets all touchy with him, it's like she's a whole new cat. I admire her confidence though." :Leappaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"Leappaw is so nice and helpful! I hope we can get closer!" :Spiderpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Spidey is so cool! He's different, but in a good and interesting way. He's really kind too, I hope it stays this way later on." :Curlypaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"Curly is pretty, even if she is missing an eye. I hope we'll be great friends!!" :Acornbranch/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"Acornbranch is okay...I just wish he'd stop being so strict and overprotective around Koipaw at times." :Kestrelstar/Leader/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Kestrelstar is such an understanding and kind leader! I had lots of fun during our first little hare hunt! I know I can put all my trust into him to keep our clan together." :Lilacpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"Lilacpaw is really nice, but I'm still sorry about what happened to her ma." :Poppybird/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"She never fails to keep me hooked onto her stories! What an interesting cat!" |-|ShadowClan= What's a Shadowclan? |-|RiverClan= What's a Riverclan? |-|SkyClan= What's a Skyclan? |-|Outside the Clans= ?????????? 'Trivia' *Rosepaw was originally going to be named Mallowpaw *She loves mice for their taste and their small furry appearance *Rose loves all the seasons 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Rosebud2.png|Rosebud (by AmethystPetal) scorchrose2.png|Scorchtail and Rosekit Rosie.png|Rosie by Agensive rose by elm.png|Rose by HugeHeadache rose sketch by pear.png|Rosekit by Artbblock rosebyrylie.png|Rose by 眠たい __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Kit Category:Windclan Category:Characters Category:OC